


Kept From Falling

by runsinthefamily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Heaven, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:32:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runsinthefamily/pseuds/runsinthefamily





	Kept From Falling

There was no torture in Heaven.

No racks, no knives, no visions of loved ones in agony, or brands of fire, or violation or mockery or pain. So when Castiel was summoned before the last two archangels still faithful to Heaven, he did not go in fear but in peace and in the perfect love and obedience that only angels are capable of.

Or so he told himself.

 _My brother,_ said Raphael, and his disappointment was a crushing weight upon Castiel's Grace. _Do you know what you risk?_

No denial was possible, no hiding. His doubts were laid bare and their discordance with the eternal glory all about them was harsh and ugly.

 _Dean Winchester is exceptional,_ said Michael. _But for all that, still only human. Yet you consider his words above the mandate of Heaven._

 _Only God is infallible,_ Castiel said. 

_And we do God's will,_ said Michael. _For no other reason do we exist._

 _Tell me, brother. When did you last speak with God?_ Castiel asked.

Raphael flared with sudden wroth, a thousand thousand wings unfolding behind him, the glare of his Grace an ecstasy that Castiel found difficult to withstand. _You **dare**._

 _Brother,_ said Michael, and the other archangel subsided. _You stray near blasphemy,_ he told Castiel. _Be careful._

There were no lies in Heaven. Castiel could only stand silent in the perfect clarity of their regard.

 _Uriel is in charge from now on,_ Raphael said. _You will obey, Castiel. Cleanse your heart. Do not turn to the mud for meaning._

 _God commanded us to love them,_ said Castiel. _Can you say that I am disobedient to His will?_

 _What was been prophesied must come to pass,_ said Michael. The weariness and grief in him was like a strain of achingly beautiful music. _Watch the vessel. Guide him to what must be done. Love him, if you must, but do not forget where your duty lies._

Castiel bowed his head. _Can this duty not fall to another?_ he asked.

 _You lifted him from Hell. No other can take your place,_ said Michael. 

There was no torture in Heaven. It was not until he stood in front of Dean again, saw the agony in that much-battered, still-radiant soul, that he realized his own pain. 

"I would give anything not to have you do this," Castiel told Dean. 

Dean picked up the knife, turned to Alistair, and anguish took Castiel by the throat.


End file.
